


Meeting

by catboycalhoun



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, i am a thighs guy, idk how to tag this, im not projecting you are, thighs.., trans Osiris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboycalhoun/pseuds/catboycalhoun
Summary: The old dudes get a little frisky at a meeting :flushed:
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fic before *breakdances* be patient with me i have no idea what is going on  
> lemme know if theres any mistakes
> 
> no proof reading we die like men

The Speaker had called a brief meeting. A now 4- going on 5 hour "brief" meeting; on something Osiris couldn't care to listen to what was being discussed, which was impressive. Though he had a dislike for the Speaker he usually could spare some of his attention for a moment. Resting his head on one of his hands his eyes wandered around the room and danced their way on to the titan sitting next to him. Saint-14 looked as if he was trying to look like he was paying attention but Osiris could tell he was even more bored than himself; doodling on his papers, shuffling his hands, looking at the clock and sighing every now and then. When Saint looked at Osiris out of the corner of his eyes he snapped back to reality and realized he was staring, quickly snapping his eyes forward toward the speaker and placing his hand that was supporting his head back down onto the table to rest next to his other hand. He saw Saint's shoulders shift a little in a silent chuckle as he could feel his own face warming up a little from undignifying embarrassment. 

Not too long after the exchange Saint had subtly shifted his chair closer to the neighboring warlock. They only spared glances at each other through the corners of their eyes as to not draw any attention but Osiris still felt the heavy gaze weighing on him. Osiris jumps a little when he felt something touching his knee, he can't tell what it is until he see's Saint's upper arm is leaning more towards him- the realization sending a shiver up his body. The hand sits there gently, but heavy as the same time, thumb rubbing back and forth in a subtle motion. Osiris nibbles at the corner of his lip as he slightly spreads his legs a little bit more, his eyes are glued to the still rambling Speaker as he feels to nervous to even glance at his partner. 

Saint seems to take the hint as his feather light hands teasingly glide a little higher, off his knee to the lower thigh as he brushes the warlock's robe out of the way. Osiris' hands on the desks clenched as the other's hand squeezed his thigh and then proceeded to do slight rubbing motions up and down his lower thigh. The vanguard commander cursed himself for the blush he felt coloring his cheeks, lifting the cloth on his face a little higher to try and save some dignity from stray eyes but he couldn't smother the excited, dirty feeling from inside him. Nor the throbbing feeling coming from between his legs. 

It only took a few more strokes of the lower thigh for Saint's hand to start daring the want to go higher, each time his hand scandalously climbed Osiris couldn't suppress a quiet hitched breath. Slowly Saint drifted his hand with his fingertips dancing up his thigh closer and closer to Osiris' hips. Each stroke, knead, and grip of the inner thigh grew increasingly more needy; trying to grab as much as he could almost as rough as he could. Osiris tapped his fingers restlessly on the table that concealed their shared secret from the rest of the meeting attendees. With an especially hard grab at the thigh Osiris bit his tongue to hold back a noise or any sign of what he was being submitted to, thanking the traveler for the cloth partially covering his face. 

Just as Saint had stopped kneading Osiris' thigh and at an agonizingly slow speed started to snaked its way from his upper inner thigh to his crotch the words "dismissed" graced both of their ears. Other people at the shared table began to stand up and Saint quickly snapped his hand back to himself, leaving Osiris to internalize his restlessness to look presentable. He gave a quaint formal farewell to the Speaker and walked down the halls to his office. Not even bothering to close the door he walked over to the front of his desk and gripped the edge, trying to process what had just happened.

Until he heard his office door gently close shut. Osiris didn't even have to glance to know who had entered as a hard chest met his back, the titan's hands finding their way on the warlock's hips; gripping them possessively. "My bird," he said quietly yet firmly "who knew you could get so hot and bothered in a meeting? What would everyone else think if they knew?" Osiris shuddered at the tone, feeling Saint's manufactured breath on his neck. Saint guided Osiris' hips flushed to his own. A pent up, choked sound escaped the warlock as he felt the Saint's erection pressed up against his ass. Osiris needily pushed his hips back up against Saint's and grinded against the hardness he could feel through the others under suit pants. Saint let out a shuddered sigh in Osiris' neck, grinding back against Osiris and pushing him further over the desk until he grabbed Osiris' wrist, lifting it from its white-knuckled grasp on the tables edge and pinned it down on the desk; placing his other hand on Osiris' back and bending him down until his chest met the desk. Saint continue rutting into Osiris' ass until Osiris finally spoke up from the choked gasps, "Saint, please" he begged "You terrorized me all meeting, I've been needing you for the past hour."

"Terrorized?" Saint chuckled lowly "You loved every second of it. Just look how wet you are" He leaned down into Osiris' ear, nibbling at the lobe as he lightly fingered at the damply clothed slit. "But since you kept so quiet, my bird, I think you've earned it." Osiris let out an exasperated sigh as he felt the hand on his back slide down to undo the warlock's many belts and push away his robe to free his needing hole. As soon as Saint had pulled his self out and lined his member up, he gripped Osiris' thigh and pulled it up slightly. Osiris didn't even try and hold back his gasp when he felt Saint push into him; going deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. Saint's grip on Osiris' thigh tightened until it would surely leave reminding marks. "Move, Saint." Osiris begged breathlessly, not recognizing the neediness in himself. Without any hesitation Saint pulled back and repeatedly thrusted back into his partner roughly, each one ripping a hard but small squeak from the warlock in-between the hitched breaths. Saint's even pace quickly lost its rhythm as he got closer and closer to releasing the heat boiling in his stomach. Whispering sweet nothings about how good Osiris felt and how much Saint needed him into Osiris' neck as Osiris warned Saint about him nearing the edge. They came together, Saint inside of Osiris and bits of Osiris' cum dripping around Saint's member onto the floor. They remained laying on the desk gathering their breath until Saint leaned up and tucked himself back in, Osiris remained on the desk with his legs still trembling as he came down from the high. Having more even breath than before Osiris pulled himself of the desk and redid his pants and belts to look at least a little bit presentable. Saint gently placed his hand on his partners jaw and placed a light, what Osiris knows as a kiss, on his lips. It was full of affection and a different kind of love than the one they just shared. "By the way, Father said he want's to see us to discus something about the meeting later." Saint said innocently as he headed out to leave Osiris to his business. Osiris' heart dropped. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill write more unrelated sexy fun times chapters but for now thats a future me problem
> 
> also happy Valentine's day ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
